


Double Time

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Rule of Three [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, slight dubious consent, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: A heated morning in the lives of Mickey, Ian and Jerome.





	Double Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is as of now unedited and (as always) un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> This is just a spontaneous thing I wrote and there's no backstory to their relationship, just pure smut. I am not very confident in my ability to write smut, but I hope you enjoy!

Mickey had been awake roughly fifteen minutes now. His bladder was full and aching to be relieved, and he was bored out of his fucking mind. But alas, he couldn't get out of bed. Why, you ask?

Because he couldn't fucking move, that's why. Nosy fucker.

He couldn't move because an arm was strung over his lower back and a leg thrown over the back of his thighs, pinning him to the bed where he lay still on his front. He wanted to push the redhead peacefully sleeping behind him away so bad. 

Also not to fucking mention, there was another redhead sleeping in front of him, on his stomach facing away from Mickey. His right arm was pressed tight against Mickey's left arm, and even in his sleep he had a grip on Mickey's wrist. Mickey sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Time to wake the beast. 

And by beast he meant Jerome, who was way scarier in the morning than Ian was-- Ian would most likely whine a little and tell him to come back to bed, at best. Jerome though… 

Mickey was a little more wary around Jerome. 

But still, desperate times called for desperate measures, and all that shit. 

He slowly rolled over onto his front, staring up at the ceiling. Ian grunted a little in his sleep and burrowed close to his side, making weird smacking noises with his lips. The redhead frowned a little then hiked his leg up on Mickey's hips, shuffling even closer and pressing his face into Mickey's neck, nuzzling against the skin in his slumber. Mickey huffed in annoyance, his patience running thin. Fuck it. 

He sat up quickly, shoving Ian's leg off him and pushing him away. Ian breathed in quickly as he woke up, blinking the sleep crud from his eyes and yawning. He then noticed Mickey, who was sat up on the bed and glaring down at him. He smiled innocently. 

"Morning," he said, his voice raspy in the early morning. 

"You're like a fuckin' octopus when you sleep, man," he whispered, not wanting to wake Jerome. "S'like you got eight limbs or some shit." 

Ian just smiled sleepily and sat up, placing his hand on Mickey's face and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You love it," he murmured against the warm skin. He felt Mickey's smile stretch across his face.

"Fucker," Mickey said fondly and pushed him away, moving to the end of the bed and about to slide off (his feet couldn't reach the floor. It was a high fuckin' bed, okay) when he felt Jerome roll over. He froze. 

"Where are you going?" 

Jerome's voice was deeper than usual, and gruff. Mickey chewed on his lip then slowly turned to Jerome, who was leaning back on his elbows and frowning at Mickey. 

"I'm getting up. Gotta piss and stuff. Been awake for ages, man," Mickey said, trying to smile at the redhead. Jerome was not a morning person… or an any time of day or night person. Mickey always tried to tread lightly around Jerome.

Jerome just glared at him in response, then fell back onto his back on the mattress and closed his eyes. Mickey sighed in relief and went to slide off the bed when Jerome spoke again. 

"Take care of this first." 

Mickey frowned and turned back to the other man and saw him palming his morning wood through his boxers, his eyes still closed. When he didn't move, Jerome opened his eyes and glared at him. 

"Well, now?" 

Mickey scrambled to the redhead and crawled between his slightly parted legs. He pulled his boxers down, Jerome raising his hips a little to help, and wrapped his hand around Jerome's half-hard cock and began jerking it. Jerome hummed appreciatively and Iet his head fall back against the pillow. When he was fully hard, Mickey leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently and pressing his tongue into the slit. He kept his hand around the base and moved his head down a bit further, then began bobbing his head up and down, making sure to hollow his cheeks and press his tongue to the underside of Jerome's cock. Jerome moaned and rolled his hips slightly. 

Mickey felt Ian move closer to them then, having momentarily forgotten he was there. Ian brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Mickey's head and gently pushed down. Mickey glanced up at Ian quickly before closing his eyes and trying to relax. Ian yanked on his hair to pull him up again then pushed him back down, all the way down until Mickey's lips touched his hand that was still wrapped around the base of Jerome's thick cock. Ian's fingers tightened in his hair, and Mickey knew that was his way of telling Mickey to remove his hand. He did just that, and then Ian was shoving his head down until his face was nestled in Jerome's red pubes. Mickey gagged, and when Jerome thrusted up into his mouth he tried to fight another gag but couldn't. He choked around his cock and shut his eyes as they welled with tears, trying to stay calm. He breathed heavily through his nose and forced himself to swallow around Jerome's length, fighting against the urge to gag again. Ian yanked him up by the hair until just the head of Jerome's cock was in his mouth, and he sucked on it gingerly as he closed his eyes in embarrassment, the tears rolling down his cheeks making his humiliation worse. His gag reflex was strong, and both the redheads knew that. They loved the feeling of Mickey gagging around their monstrous cocks, and Mickey knew for a fact that Jerome loved it when he cried while doing it.

Mickey had barely caught his breath before his was being pushed down again, this time by Jerome's own hand. He looked up at the redhead with badly concealed concern. At least when Ian was controlling the speed, Mickey knew he was gonna let up when he started to choke too bad, but Jerome wouldn't. Mickey closed his eyes and fought hard to relax his throat, reminding himself to stay calm. Jerome pushed his head down until his nose was pressed up against his pubes, inhaling his musky scent. Mickey breathed heavily through his nose and shut his eyes as he swallowed carefully around Jerome's length. Jerome hummed in pleasure and slowly rocked his hips, his fingers loosening in Mickey's hair and scratching gently against his scalp. 

"Feels so good when you gag like that," Jerome said huskily, snapping his hips up with great force and making Mickey do just that. He was honestly afraid he'd puke all over his cock. He let out stupid little whimpers that he couldn't help with every thrust of Jerome's hips. 

"Ah, shit," Jerome hissed and pulled Mickey up by his hair. "My balls. Suck on 'em." 

Mickey gratefully obliged, ducking down and kissing and licking at Jerome's lightly fuzzed balls before sucking one in his mouth, rolling it around and gently cradling it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Jerome's scent was so strong down here, musky and heady. Mickey's cock twitched. He yelped when Ian shoved his knees apart and gripped him by the hips, pulling upwards forcefully so Mickey's ass was high in the air. Ian pulled his boxers down enough for his ass to be revealed and leaned in, not hesitating before he licked a long, thick stripe from Mickey's balls right up to his tail bone. Mickey moaned into the inside of Jerome's thigh, and Ian repeated the action once, twice-- three more times. Mickey shivered violently and his hole fluttered quickly. From Ian's view, it looked as if Mickey's hole had just winked at him, and the redhead moaned and leaned in tongue first, practically making out with Mickey's entrance. Jerome flicked Mickey on the ear, impatient. Mickey snapped back to attention and gripped Jerome's cock in his hand and started stroking him, his shaft slick with Mickey's saliva. Mickey watched as a pearl of precome leaked from the tip. He eagerly leaned down and licked at his slit, the clear liquid sticky and bitter on his tongue. He licked his lips then stretched his mouth around Jerome's wide tip, suckling slightly like he was drinking from a baby bottle. He glanced up at Jerome with wide, feigned innocent-like eyes and the redhead groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets as his toes curled. 

"Gonna come in that sinful mouth of yours," Jerome growled before guiding Mickey further down his cock. Mickey went eagerly this time, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around his girth as Ian flicked his tongue around his tight hole before pushing the tip through the tight ring of muscle. Mickey went right down until his nose was once again nestled in Jerome's curly red pubes and swallowed around his rock hard cock. Jerome gasped and tensed up as he came, shooting ropes of hot come right down Mickey's throat. He held Mickey there for a moment as he came down from his orgasm, white spots dancing in his vision. Mickey pulled off with an obscene 'pop' and smirked up at Jerome. He then looked over his shoulder to watch Ian hard at work eating his ass and bit his lip as he rotated his hips slightly, pushing back on his face. He hissed when Ian slapped his right cheek sharply then squeezed both in his large hands. 

"Fuck," Mickey cursed through gritted teeth. He dropped his weight onto one elbow then reached his arm back to fist his hand in Ian's unruly hair, widening his knees slightly before he started steadily rolling his hips back, clenching his eyes shut as he basically used Ian's face and tongue to get himself off. Ian happily kept his tongue stiff and firm as Mickey fucked himself on it, thinking there was no place he'd rather be. 

Mickey's breathing accelerated, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Ian snuck a hand between Mickey's thighs and cupped his balls, massaging them in his large capable hand, and then Mickey was coming, his mouth open around a silent moan. Ian licked him through his orgasm, then leaned back and examined Mickey's stretched hole with greedy eyes. He placed one more wet kiss on the furled skin before sitting back on his knees, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and smirking proudly. He placed a sharp slapp on Mickey's round ass before getting up from the bed. 

"Fuck me," Mickey whispered, completely fucked out. He glanced over his shoulder at Ian and saw a huge tent in his sweats. Ian was looking at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes before forcing himself off the bed and sunk to his knees in front of Ian, pulling his sweats down, immediately getting to work. 

Jerome watched from the bed with heavily lidded eyes as Ian placed a hand on the back of Mickey's head and started up a quick pace of bobbing. Ian was so wound up already from watching Mickey go down on Jerome and then eating Mickey's ass that it didn't take him long to come. He pulled back so just the tip was in Mickey's mouth so that his come could be tasted fully and enjoyed. Mickey swallowed everything he was given, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Ian's bitter, salty jizz. 

"That was a lot of oral sex," Jerome stated flatly, relaxing into the mattress and preparing to go back to sleep. 

Ian smirked down at Mickey. "Wanna shower?" he asked, receiving an eager nod. Their recovery period was just as good as a 15 year old's would have been, so when Jerome entered the bathroom to piss the first thing he saw was Mickey's perfect pale ass pressed up on the showers wall as Ian held him up against it, vigorously thrusting into the shorter boy. Jerome shook his head as he relieved his bladder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you enjoyed leave me a kudos, or even better a comment!  
> Drop a prompt on my tumblr: insipidrhyme17


End file.
